Memory resistors or “memristors” are electronic constructs that exhibit an adjustable, non-volatile electrical resistance. This behavior makes memristors suitable for storage of digital and analog values, instrumentation, switching, and numerous other applications. New types of memristors are sought after by virtue of their new or distinct operating characteristics. The present teachings address the foregoing concerns.